Nerf Blaster Wiki
Nerf Blaster Wiki Welcome, , to the Nerf Blaster Wiki, the largest Nerf Wiki and the 14th largest Toy Wiki on Wikia out of 49. We currently have on . This wiki is a source of information for all of your Nerf, Super Soaker, Lazer Tag, Buzz Bee, Lanard, Air Zone, N-Force or Ammunition needs! Find more about what blaster you have, what theme it is from, and what to think about when choosing your next weapon! You can help us by for us today! since June 2009. We have very high expectations of anonymous contributors. If anything that is either spam or vandalism is found, it will be reverted and we will deal the necessary consequences. Do note, that your edits will be shown up on the main page of this wiki, so admins can see what you are doing. So please, behave well on this wiki and have fun. If you need any help, please contact NStrikeAgent335, THE MAGSTRIKE GUY or REALNerfNinja6. Before you begin, click to make a profile before you edit and do reviews. Recent Wiki Activity Create an Article Wiki News Featured Review for the month Featured Article for the month Monthly Poll Wiki Features User List ADMIN POLICIES Should there be a bot on this wiki? Submit a block ticket User Rights * Regular user: At least 0 edits * Rollback: 500 edits and no vandalism OR hard work and at least 200 edits with no records of spam or vandalism OR VERY HARD work with any number of edits with no records of spamming or vandalism * Chat Moderator/Chatmod: Refraining from poor language during chats * Administrator: 2000 Edits and no vandalism * Bureaucrat: N/A * SPECIAL CASES: Help a lot and do a lot of work to get promoted (any number of edits needed) Privileges and user colour codes * Regular User: Nothing Special (Blue) * Chat Moderator: Can ban and kick users from chat (Red) * Rollback: Undoing Vandalism is easier (Cyan) * Administrator: Can block users and delete pages (Orange) * Bureaucrat: Can promote users (Gold) This Month's Featured User Newest Users * BSim * NerfCommanderChris * Nerfking77 * Nighttime Nerfer * SuperMaelstrom Countdown to... Users in Power * BSim (Agent) ACTIVE * GameGear360 (Commander) SEMI-ACTIVE * NBP3.0 (Agent) INACTIVE * NStrikeAgent335 (Commander) ACTIVE * REALNerfNinja6 (Commander) ACTIVE * THE MAGSTRIKE GUY (Agent) ACTIVE Wiki Admin News * NN666 becomes a rollback. * BSim becomes an admin. ACHIEVEMENT! * Nighttime Nerfer, Nerfking77 and NCC become chatmods. Newest Nerf Blasters * Centurion * Guardian Crossbow * Hammer Shot * HeartBreaker Bow * Pink Crush * Powerbelle * SledgeFire * Sneak Attacker * Sweet Revenge Newest Buzz Bee Blasters * Air Max 1 * Air Max 10 * Auto Tek 20 * Air Max 6 * Side Winder Newest Lanard Blasters * Ballistic Shooter X6 * Boomstick * Commando 12 * Cranking Cannon * Disc Blaster * Huntsman 50 * Pillager X12 * Swiftstrike * The Judge Newest Air Zone Blasters * Cranking Cannon * Over Under * Sentry 4 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse